Crimsion
by ZodiacStars
Summary: just a simple one shot of Nightwalker please give me feedback. Enjoy!


AN: I do not own the anime 'Nightwalker' or any of it the characters. The only thing I do own is my ideas and imagination. I hope you enjoy. -ZodiacStars.

"Shido,"The Transylvanian accent whispered softly through the air "come back to me."

The lavender haired vampire placed his head in his hands shaking it trying to ignore the voice clenching his eyes shut in a attempt to make the sound disappear even if the owner of the voice wasn't there it still made him tense.

"Shido." The voice whispered again. Becking,Calling,hypnotizing,magnetic.

Shido stood up from behind his desk gritting his teeth."Leave me alone,Cain." He snapped out loud into the empty room not in the mood for the other vampires presence or any of his parlour tricks. Guni had fallen asleep on the younger mans shoulder while he was looking at pictures from cases he and Yayoni closed. He had set the small female onto his desk carefully not to disturb her sleep. By now she had curled up into a ball her body rising and falling with air as her wings draped around herself like a blanket. He smiled down at her, she was a good friend a bit snippy but she had good intentions. The teal-eyed vampire stood in the middle of the room feeling a sense of dread that shattered the small amount of warmth he felt only a moment ago. Shido looked around the office he knew Cain wasn't in the room with him but he could still feel a lingering sensation, the blonde vampire could still speak to him and he didn't know even know where the older vampire was but he knew Cain was close and that enough was to send him on edge. The lavender haired vampire felt grateful that Yayoi had to go to a wedding that was out of the city along with Riho so that they wouldn't get injured or worse. Killed. The girls also deserved a break from being in danger from NightBreeds. Always trying to make the breed release the victim and if that didn't work they had to kill the breed and the person being possessed if they had managed to hurt another living being. Shido sighed trying to recollect his thoughts to remember when the girls were supposed to come back it was lonely without them.

 _"your allowed to come if you want." He remembered Yayoi saying as she told him about the wedding as she sat on the side of his desk legs crossed leaning over to speak to him more directly, holding a cup of coffee Riho had made. "my cousin did say I could bring a guest of my choice."_ _"Tempting offer," he said smirking at her "but I'm going to have to decline send your cousin my regards." He said shifting through papers that were sprawled across his desk in different piles. Guni sat on the stack of paper that was higher than the rest of them enjoying the height as she kicked her feet back and forth over the edge._ _"Pity,looks like I'm going by myself then." She said slightly disappointed but kept a teasing tone. Shido glanced over where the opening to the kitchen was where Riho bustled about in her apron that was over top of her school uniform._ _"you could ask Riho to go with you." He said trying to not look amused as he heard an excited gasp as the young girls head popped out from the door way. "Could I?!" She exclaimed hopeful. From her reaction he figured it was because she's never been to one. Yayoi gave a small smile "I don't see why not," she said before pausing. "Unless you have any school work to finish. Or read." She said taking a sip from the mug. Riho shook her head as she undid the bow that held her apron together. She shook her head "No, not unless I get something given to me from school at the last minute." She said._ _Shido gave a smile a when guni made a small sound "Finally, some peace and quiet like the good old days." She chirped earning a glare from Riho. The lavender haired male just gave a chuckle at the cause and effect. "Why aren't you coming though ?" Riho asked taking a seat._ _"Well I can't leave because," he pointed at the paper piled up. "Work plus crime never sleeps. When your a private investigator." The male smiled. Riho nodded in understanding but still look disappointed._

Shido frowned at himself for not going with the girls if that meant avoiding Cain. On the other hand though, Cain could easily track him down. He also made it clear to himself that the reason he stayed behind was to protect innocent human lives in case nightbreeds decided to attack.

"You really should just leave these foolish mortals." He heard a voice whisper in his ear making him bristle.

"Cain!" He spat whirling around glowering at the golden hair vampire who looked at him with a amused smile. "What the hell do you want?!"

Cain chuckled "you should know by now my beloved Shido. I want you to come back to Transylvania with me and watch the Golden dawn. Aren't you getting tired of this phase of protecting humans? They are simply nothing more cattle, nourishment for our hunger." He spoke patiently taking a step towards the lavender haired vampire.

"Your still going on about that?! I'm not going back with you! Don't call me your beloved! The hell with the Golden dawn dammit!" Shido snapped making Cains eyes narrow at him.

"Shido." He warned his tone darkening only to be interrupted by the youger male. "I'm not going with you! It's my duty to protect human lives from the NightBreeds! As well from cold hearted monsters like you!" Shido snapped angrily his voice raising.

Cain took steps towards "I will not be spoken to with such tone." He growled his eyes turning gold the pupil going in a black cat slit. Shido hissed at him: pissed off, his eyes the same color.

"Leave me alone Cain!" Shido snapped his whole body tense raising an arm up to shove him away, maybe to try and make a break for it towards the door gave him a much larger chance than trying to fight. The golden haired vampire was still a lot stronger than him. Cain felt his patience snap as he grabbed shidos out stretched wrist tightly yanking him forward. Shido stumbled forward over his own feet in surprise, eyes widening, right into Cain making the golden vampire release the smaller vampires wrist wrapping his arm tightly around Shidos waist as he squirmed against him both hands on his chest as he tried to shove him away desperately not to be touched by him. "Hey!" Shido snapped as Cain looked down at him with a smirk as the lavender haired male tried to escape. "Let me go!" He snapped "CAIN! LET ME G-MMPH!" He got cut off as cains other arm snaked around to the back of his head as he leaned forward and kissed Shido making the other male muffle his words. Shidos eyes widened in surprise and went rigid at the sudden action.

Taking advantage of his shocked state he pressed lingering kisses against his temple, jaw and jugular. Shido shivered against him as he weakly tried to pull away "No..." he whimpered pushing at his chest his forearms collapsing making shido grasp at the front of the other vampires ruffled shirt as Cain nuzzled against his neck pulling him closer as if he would disappear again. "Come back with me." he whispered his voice sounding raw with held in emotion. Shido stared his feelings conflicted as his brows furrowed. "you know I can't,"he sighed, looking at cains face whose was crestfallen "but." he said making his former lover look at him intently. "but?" cain repeated feeling hopeful. "I can always visit,' he mumbled avoiding the intense gaze "if I have the time." Cain gave him a small smile feeling a light feeling bloom in his chest. One step at a time he thought to himself as he kissed the purple haired vampire softly before releasing him. "I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
